Killic33
Killic33 was a houseguest in Sandbox Big Brother 1. They are most remembered for having the F5 HoH, and for their quirky typing style. They later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Howdy hi, I'm Trip! I'm full of bad jokes and haven't played a vivor-esque game since like 2014. I'm that one guy that overuses the (´·w·) face. I have bad taste and like dumb things, so feel free to insult me for them." Killic entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During the first week they were able to join the Mishpocheh alliance as well as it's subdivision Evan and the Asseaters alongside TheStyleAisle and TheTigress. Other than that, they managed to avoid getting nominated that week. However, they were nominated alongside BaneofMafia during week 2, under collokey's policy of nominating the inactive people. After Sports123492 won the PoV and refused to use it, Killic started campaigning for votes. They even had found a Vote Nullifier in the Hide and Seek game, which they used against Sports123492, but it ended up they didn't even need it, as they were saved in a 8-2 vote (would've been 8-3) Killic's revenge arrived soon, as they managed to win the HoH during week 3. They decided to nominate Sports123492 after his attitude with the PoV the previous week, and Ally. Killic had decided to talk to Ally soon before the nomination ceremony, and to Ally's surprise, she found herself nominated anyways. They later had a heated fight, but the target ended up being Sports123492, and he goes home in a 7-3 vote. They managed to stay safe and under the radar during the next two weeks. During deandean's hell week, they won the PoV, and after a discussion with deandean, where he threatened to put their closest ally nominated if N1ed was saved. In the end, they decided to save TheTigress (probably a move that was going to happen anyways). They had a fight with deandean after the ceremony, but not much came out of it. Once again they manage to stay safe and under the radar during weeks 7 and 8. During week 9, they win the HoH once again, submitting this for their Creative Competition. They decide to put up collokey and N1ed for nomination. After TheStyleAisle won the PoV and decided not to use it, those remained as the final nominations. N1ed ends up going home in a 5-0 vote. And this means that the F5 HoH that belonged to N1ed ended up going into Killic's lockbox. They continue to be safe during week 10 and 11. During week 12, the F5 HoH happens, and they automatically become the HoH of the week. During this, they pretend to play a game to decide the nominations, but in reality it was rigged and they end up nominating Seplo and ThoughtfulOlive. After the latter wins the PoV, they put TheTigress as the replacement nominee, but Seplo goes home in a 2-0 vote. Next week, at final 4, TheStyleAisle wins HoH, and, sadly for Killic, as any other possibility would've allowed them to continue, ThoughtfulOlive wins PoV and votes them out. During their short stay in Jury House, they remained pretty neutral, but they ended up voting TheStyleAisle to win. killic33's Jury Speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Uh, hi! I’m Trip (alternatively; who’s this guy?)! I’m an absolute disaster bisexual and without a doubt both the quietest and tallest twink on EM. I’d say let’s hope this goes smooth & soundly but we’re playin’ big brother; stuff’s gonna’ go down. Hope we can all have a decent time nonetheless! " Killic33 was the third person to enter the house, and they were a Sandbox Big Brother 1 representative, alongside, rockgirlnikki, Seplo, ThoughtfulOlive, TheStyleAisle, and technically dooze. During week 2, they initially managed to avoid the block, but they were nominated by the Roadkill winner. However, they managed to survive the vote against dooze and itxLuca, receiving 4 votes, in a 10-4-1 vote. During week 3 they once again fell nominated alongside Fred during XFire's HoH. OikawaTooru did not use the PoV but they managed to survive in a 8-6 vote. During week 4 they managed to win the HoH. They decided to nominate Markus and OikawaTooru. However when XFire won the PoV and saved Markus, he decided to nominate HighSpace, who was evicted with a 9-5 vote. During week 6 they fell nominated alongside Knife during FannyChmelar's HoH. Sadly for them, they were evicted in a 7-4 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * Killic33 is the first non-binary houseguest of the Sandbox Big Brother series. * They were the first houseguest to ever use a PoV to save someone other than themselves. * They had the F5 HoH, "winning" the hide and seek competition. * They, alongside TheStyleAisle and TheTigress, tied for most HoH wins, with 3. * They were the first participant to survive a nomination and then get HoH. * They used a Vote Nullifier on Sports123492, although it ended up not being needed. * They were drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother player, qrstuv.